Razones para amarla
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Hazel esta confundida sobre ciertas cosas y ella no tiene una madre para ayudarle; por suerte el inexperto en sentimientos de su hermano puede echarle una mano. CONTINUACIÓN DE DIVAGACIONES DE AMOR Fem-slash Pipaze


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este fic es continuación de "Divagaciones de amor" si bien puede leerse independientemente, les recomiendo leerlo antes de este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Razones para amarla

Tamborileaba los dedos nerviosa sobre la madera, volteando hacia la mesa de la cabaña 10 tan seguido que era sorprendente que el cuello no se le quedara trabajo en esa posición. Pocos eran los que se habían dado cuenta de esto; ahora que los meses habían pasado la moda de la "Chica romana nueva" había pasado de una vez, por lo cual quienes se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento eran sus amigos y su hermano; que fue el único que no lo vio raro por saber lo que pasaba.

Vale, era raro sin duda, pero si el amor no era raro; Afrodita podía darle una cachetada.

El mayor aunque no se le notara estaba preocupado por la morena; no por lo que hacía, sino por la situación en sí. Odiaría ver a su hermanita-aunque ni muerto admitía en voz alta el cariñoso apelativo-triste si las cosas salían mal, además ni siquiera Jason que tenía de ex novio a la cherokee permitiría que fuera a reclamar su alma como venganza si le rompía el corazón.

Después de todo, si alguien sabía que el amor no era justo él. Y más que nada, es que si se amaba a alguien del mismo sexo, era menos posible esperar un final feliz.

Había pasado por eso; y ciertamente no se esperaba que ella pasara por aquello.

_La originaria de Nueva Orleans se encontraba en su cama, desde que habían terminado las actividades no se había movido de allí-lo notaba porque la colcha estaba igual que cuando hizo la cama en la mañana-le faltaba las uniones para parecer una muñeca. Podía notar en su mirada que pensaba en algo con mucha profundidad, algo que era mucho más que un simple problema con su lanzamiento de lanza o como entender mejor el griego; algo importante. _

— _¿Qué tienes sorella? —pregunta el chico preocupado, no siempre le decía así y lo hacía cuando estaban solos, sabiendo cuanto significaba para la menor. La chica dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, saliendo de sus pensamientos gracias al otro._

— _N-No tengo nada frère—le hablo último en francés, que significaba "Hermano" y ella ya sabía que lo que dijo Nico era "hermana". A diferencia del italiano para el griego; aun siendo parte francesa no estaba muy conectada por esa cultura ya que nunca visito el país y su madre no era muy fanática-por lo visto, su abuelo no era su tema favorito-no obstante tenían esa ligera costumbre de intercambio culturas; una muestra del pasado de ambos que solían tener con el otro como parte de su relación. _

_El dueño de los ojos oscuros con la mirada le dijo que no le creía absolutamente nada; no era el mejor con sus sentimientos-ni siquiera con los propios-como para venir a saber los de ella, más en los meses que llevaban juntos y en especial como compañeros de cabaña había aprendido a leerla un poco. Esta no tardo en notar que no habría forma de cambiar de tema._

— _Y-Yo estoy confundida, no estoy segura de cómo me siento—balbucea un poco nerviosa. El otro no tarda en sentirse igual, y agarrando un poco del valor que creía siempre tener, se sienta a su lado. _

— _Puedes decirme Hazel, puedo ayudarte—le dice tratando de que se sienta mejor; por más que la otra intentara no parecer incrédula enarca una ceja, el chico suspira— Vale, las emociones no son lo mío; finjamos por un momento que soy un hermano mayor sabio y experto en la vida por un segundo, ¿Okey? —la menor hace un esfuerzo por no reír, sin estar segura que tan en serio era la frase o por el contrario trataba de hacerle reír. Ciertamente el di Angelo no era el hermano mayor que uno se le venía a la mente-en ningún sentido-y era mayor solo por un año, más le agradaba que hiciera lo posible por ella. Un poco nerviosa, mira al frente para que se le haga más fácil hablar._

— _N-No sé qué me pasa con Piper—tratando de parecer menos obvio su sonrojo, pone un dedo alrededor de un mechón de pelo, jugueteando— M-Me pongo nerviosa cuando la veo, mi corazón se pone a cien al estar cerca, su sonrisa…adoro su sonrisa—cuando se le escapa lo último se pone roja como cereza, poniendo la mano sobre su boca. Unos segundos después la aparta, suspirando— ¿Ves? Si tiene que ver con ella no sé, me descoloco simplemente. _

_Él mayor era el descolocado ahora, sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando-sucedió con Percy a fin de cuentas, aunque le costó mucho admitirlo-y es que no se esperaba el hecho de que ella pasara por lo mismo. Hazel al notar su expresión se arrepintió al instante de hablar._

— _Lo sé, ¿Me he vuelto loca no? Lo siento, olvida que he dicho algo—tratando de echar las cosas para atrás se levanta, pero es detenida._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! —le dice agarrando su mano y echándola para atrás, haciendo que se sentara nuevamente a su lado aunque sin ser tan brusco para hacerle daño. Su hermana se sorprende, mirándolo esperando a ver que hacía. _

_Estaba nervioso, no por lo que descubrió de ella, sino cómo reaccionaría. La visión del siglo era muy limitada, y en los años cuarenta eran vistos como enfermos; en un principio él también se creyó uno, más al oír los sentimientos de la semidiosa y saber lo que significaba sabía que nunca volvería a pensar de esa manera, no había fuerza en el mundo que le hiciera opinar que su hermana era un monstruo por esos sentimientos. _

_Él prácticamente enloqueció cuando supo de sus sentimientos, quería ser cuidadoso por si esta reaccionaba así, no se perdonaría si ella terminaba sintiéndose como una loca por no explicarse bien._

— _Hazel… ¿sabes que el amor es algo más allá de lo físico no? —empezó, hablando despacio y con delicadeza, tanteando. Veía sus manos unidas; chocolate contra blanco, realmente no parecían hermanos— Mucha gente cree que esto no es así, que solo puede existir entre hombre y mujer; pero se equivocan, porque cuando uno se enamora no elige entre religión, edad, raza o…sexo, simplemente pasa, y no por eso deja de ser amor. _

_Hazel no tarda en captar lo que significaba, apartándose un poco para verlo mejor, sin poder creerlo— ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Qué yo…?—una parte de ella quería negarlo como el infierno, que el confundía las cosas; sin embargo no podía evitar darse cuenta, no sabía cómo no pudo verlo antes, esos sentimientos ya los había vivido con Sammy y con Frank; por eso en parte le era tan familiar._

— _¡No tienes que tomarlo como algo malo! —exclamo el otro de repente, temiendo lo que ya se veía inminente. La mestiza suelta un sollozo._

— _¿Cómo no tomarlo como algo malo? Sabes tan bien como yo como es—sabía que en el mundo moderno ya no era tan mal visto, ella nunca salto con el tema a decir que era una enfermedad o parecido, simplemente se lo saltaba de la mente. No obstante ahora diferente, ahora era ella la del tema. _

_Si hay algo que Nico odiaba era que la gente supiera más de él, porque entre más lo hacía, mal vulnerable y fácil de lastimar se hacía. Pero odiaba más ver a su hermana así, si era necesario sacar su oscuro secreto a la luz, por ella lo haría. _

— _Hazel, ¿Yo te parezco un monstruo? —pregunto de repente; en parte temía la respuesta pues sabía cómo le veían otros, y a veces tenía miedo de que ella formara parte de la gente que le veía así. La romana le miro sorprendida, haciendo que sus ojos acuosos pararan antes de tener las lágrimas._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Tú me has cuidado y tratado como una hermana sin importar todo lo que ha pasado, no creo seas un monstruo; ¿Pero que tiene…—se interrumpe así misma al notar que con el tema anterior, solo había una forma de que viniera a preguntar eso. El otro esboza una sonrisa triste._

— _Si…yo estaba enamorado de Percy—por primera vez en mucho tiempo dice esas palabras nuevamente, y esta vez por voluntad propia y no por obligación de un dios psicópata. _

_La hija de Plutón se queda en shock por un segundo, antes de notar que tenía sentido. Bueno si un chico se iba a enamorar de otro chico, este tenía que ser Percy-si ella había notado desde el primer instante ese porte y esa mirada que sin duda había logrado la larga lista de enamoradas que tenía el hijo de Poseidón-; por otro lado también cobraba sentido por como huía de él y la mirada tan dolida que tuvo cuando los "presento"_

— _Oh dioses, ¡Nico! —así como el italiano no había podido ver de mala manera ese amor al saber lo que sentía su hermana, con ella pasaba lo mismo. El griego era muchas cosas, para muchos fácilmente era aterrador y una copia del mismo Hades; pero ella lo había conocido, había visto la dulzura con la que le trataba y como le cuidaba como un halcón-aun si no se notaba-, sin importa lo que sentía, él no podía ser un enfermo. _

_De inmediato, el mayor se sintió aliviado como hace tiempo no se sentía. Había pensado en decirle eso hace mucho tiempo, frenándose por la reacción que pudiera tener; ahora que la veía reconfortándole-no supo porque diantres cambiaron papeles-se sentía idiota por dudar de ella. Se recuerda de quién se trata esto y con suavidad le aparta._

— _¿Lo ves? Yo no soy un monstruo, y tú tampoco—le dio una sonrisa, pensando que eso podía ayudar. Se congelo súbitamente; su lado fraternal saliendo a flote hizo que se olvidara porque comenzó la conversación. Con las manos aun juntas, mira al suelo._

— _Tienes razón…pero yo…ella—balbucea; esta vez las implicaciones morales no tenían nada que ver, era el problema de todo enamorado: ahora ando yo aquí sin ser correspondida. No tarda en captarlo el otro, acercándose a ella abrazándola con su mano libre y besando su frente._

— _Lo se…no es fácil, pero todo está bien, te lo prometo sorella—no sabía cómo haría para cumplir su palabra, más no haría. La chica con la cabeza en el hombro del caucásico sonríe, Nico no era el típico hermano, pero no habría podido pedir otro mejor. _

Había pasado algunos días desde esa conversación, ambos eran más unidos que antes; y sin duda el italiano era más sobreprotector con su hermana y sus emociones, prácticamente examinaba a Piper como si tuviera un arma cargada, mandándole miradas de "Hazle daño y te mato" cuando la menor no miraba. Bueno, tampoco era difícil saber que ella era un poco más protectora también; estaba seguro que a veces ella veía a Percy como si fuera un asesino y ella tuviera la clave para condenarle.

Él lamentaba que en ese momento la hija de Afrodita no estuviera presente, podría mandarle con los ojos una indicación paso a paso de cómo le torturaría por lo mucho que Hazel estaba distraída-bueno, probablemente no estaría tan distraída si estuviera presente, más esos eran detalles-

Y ese era el problema, porque nadie parecía saber dónde estaba la cherokee.

Sus hermanos no parecían tomarle importancia, "Piper es así, a veces desaparece" alegaban, olvidándose de ella. Quería hacer presión pero si lo hacía le verían raro o peor, intuirían que pasaba; eran los hijos de la diosa del amor, veía las posibilidades de una forma más amplia, y bien podrían descubrir cómo se sentía. No, lo último que necesitaba era que la cabaña más intuitiva y chismosa-aunque lo último no calificaba para su consejera-supiera de ello.

Así que se limitaba a parecer una lunática con síndrome de búho.

Desde que entendió como se sentía estaba más nerviosa con su amiga, si bien lo disfrazaba bien-o parecía, la otra no daba signos de notar lo que pasaba-pasaba que le pescaba con una sonrisa demasiado grande en los labios, sus manos muy sudadas solo por el calor del verano, o su pulso tan acelerado que se notaba con tocarle el hombro o rozar la muñeca. Por suerte muchas veces la griega estaba en su propio mundo; si no estuviera temiendo ser obvia, se preguntaría que tanto pasaba por su mente.

Y si, como su mejor amiga sabía que ella desaparecía; pero no era por tanto razón-según le parecía-y muchas veces era con ella, por lo que no se preocupaba.

Inclusive no había sido capaz de decirle que hace una semana había terminado con Frank.

Salió mejor de lo que se pensaría-al chico le dolió bastante, pero lo acepto-y es que sabía que no era justo estar con antes. Cuando sintió que sus sentimientos por él le abandonaban se decía que solo era la lejanía, que podía volver a querer; sin embargo que otra persona le gustaba…eso alcanzaba una nueva dimensión de importancia y separación, cuando lo acepto se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Piper era muy fuerte, no se iba a ir así como así.

No había querido decirle lo de su ex novio por temor a que preguntara porque rompió con él; estaba segura que no podría mentir de forma convincente como para mentirle, notaría que no verdad y con esos ojos de caleidoscopio cantaría como canario sin necesidad del charmspeak-Piper nunca lo usaría con ella porque en primera era una chica decente, y en segunda nunca hacía falta-

Era curioso como a pesar de que en un principio no lo noto, sabía exactamente el momento en que comenzó a gustarle.

_Hazel no había podido evitar sentirse algo humillada desde su llegada al campamento. _

_No era que alguien se metiera con ella-bueno, los Stoll le habían jugado un par de bromas inofensivas, pero eso lo hacían con todo el mundo por lo cual debería tomarlo como buena señal-y es que la única que había dicho algún comentario despectivo era Drew-nuevamente, algo normal; y la chica dejo de meterse con ella cuando vio quién era su hermano y lo cabreado que estaba cuando se enteró de lo sucedido-. _

_Y es que ni siquiera el ser romana era un problema, era el no ser de este siglo._

_Muchas veces se encontraba gente hablando de un nuevo programa, de una canción, de-no-se-que artista y ella no podía saber de qué hablaban. Eran muy liberales, divertidos y libres, les gustaba pero a su vez le incomodaba; ella aún se comportaba muy ajena a este siglo, con los romanos no había problema porque ellos eran más recatados y formales, con los griegos por otro lado…sentía que la palabra "discreto" era algo desconocido. Su forma de hablar, sus expresiones… ¡Joder sus ropas! ¡¿Cómo Hades no les incomodaba a las chicas enseñar media pierna y a los chicos andar sin camisa?! Sencillamente, no terminaba de entenderlo. _

_Nico quería ayudarle, sin embargo esto le superaba: en primera era de otro siglo, en segunda estaba tan apartado de otros que le tenía sin cuidado, en tercera como ser social no era lo suyo no podía ver cómo hacer que su hermana encajara. Estaba tan desesperado que fue por la única amiga que recordaba de su hermana; y simplemente porque las vio juntas en el barco. _

_El italiano veía a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en la cama-él se encontraba al frente sentado en la suya, nervioso y mirándolas como si fuera un partido de tenis, aun sino decían nada-. La mayor tenía una mano en la espalda de su amiga, viéndole preocupada; esta se hallaba con las manos abrazando sus rodillas y la mirada hacia abajo, sin saber qué hacer._

_Siendo honesta, Piper tampoco era buena con las amistades y más con las chicas. La mayoría de las que se había topado eran unas riquillas mimadas e hipócritas, que la insultaban o se habían acercado a ella solo al saber quién era su padre; con los chicos había tenido algo más de éxito-Leo era la prueba-mas no era mucho mejor. Quería ayudar a la semidiosa, si solo supiera-_

_De repente se le vino una idea la mente; o bien funcionaba o solo empeoraba las cosas, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama y saco de su bolsillo su celular-era un regalo de su padre, totalmente moderno y por lo tanto podía apagarle la señal y así los monstruos no le localizaban-fue a la selección de música luego de poner en la configuración que estuviera en todo volumen; y selecciono una de sus canciones favoritas: Here's To Never Growing Up de Avril Lavigne. _

_La dueña del aparato empezó a bailar, denotando que sin duda el baile no era una de las habilidades que Afrodita no les daba a sus hijos. En un principio los chicos inframundo le vieron sin saber que hacer; no obstante antes de que se diera cuenta la pequeña movía sus rizos, y unos momentos después se encontraba de las manos con la otra, bailando de forma que los hijos de Apolo encontrarían aborrecible y cantando a todo pulmón. _

— _Respeten a los otros—espeto el único chico en la cabaña, que había agarrado una almohada y poniendo su torso en la cama se tapaba los oídos con la almohada. A pesar de eso, sonreía por ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana; ruido o no se alegraba de haber traído a la hija de la diosa del amor. _

_Por lo visto ninguna le escucho, pues siguieron bailando y cantando hasta que la canción acabo. Ambas rieron sentándose en el colchón de la muchacha— ¿Lo ves? Es justo lo que tienes que hacer con los otros, dejar de pensar y dejarte llevar._

_Hazel aun dudaba de poder hacerlo, pero al hallarse riendo en los brazos de su amiga; no dudaba que si estaba a su lado podía dejarse llevar._

Ese había sido el inicio de todo; luego de eso ambas habían sido inseparables, total Piper no tenía muchas amigas y la otra menos, Annabeth que era la única con la que coincidían se hallaba retomando clases, por lo cual no pasaban tanto tiempo con ella.

Hubo muchas más situaciones, emocionantes y divertidas; una buena era cuando su corazón latió a toda velocidad, y pudo excusarse gracias a Arión.

_La romana era muy cuidadosa con su caballo, sino era algo importante no dejaba que nadie lo montara-razón por la cual solo lo había cabalgado Leo, y sin importar cuanto le pidiera este por volver a vivir la experiencia no cedía-por lo tanto, era raro que dejara montar a la originaria de los Ángeles, sin importar que fuera su mejor amiga. _

_En su momento ella no lo pensó así-o mejor dicho, ni lo pensó-sencillamente tenía deseos de estar con Piper y cabalgar en el espíritu libre, ¿Por qué no tener ambas? Visto de esa forma, era bastante lógico. _

_La otra no tuvo problemas, ya había cabalgado antes en los pegasos-claro, una cosa era con un pegaso y otra Arión, pero no lo entendería hasta que lo hiciera-y le indico que se sujetara bien de su cadera, sintió su pulso un poco más rápido cuando ambas manos se posicionaron a sus costados; sencillamente no pensó en ello._

_Y luego cabalgaron, no; despegaron, era lo más cercano que iba con la experiencia pues aun sin dejar el suelo, no era como cualquier trote de caballo. _

_Y ahí la mayor tuvo que dejar de agarrar la cintura para abrazarla totalmente, pegándose a la espalda de la otra. Podía sentir como la velocidad había hecho que respirara con más fuerza, oía la risa cantarina y gloriosa de la mestiza, olía su aroma a vainilla casi como si fuera natural en ella, y su calor corporal amenizaba por el propio. Se halló pronto riendo de gozo con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad pensando que era el recorrido; sin sospechar que la verdadera razón era lo infinitamente feliz que se hallaba con la chica ojos caleidoscopio. _

Fue al revaluar sus recuerdos que noto que su caballo no tuvo nada que ver en la forma en la se sentía; para su suerte, el ser feliz al montar era algo que pasaba con tanta naturalidad que no se dio cuenta. El saber cómo se sentía en ese momento solo hubiera acabado en desastre.

No solo habían estado juntas en momentos felices; había tenido su apoyo en los tristes.

_La morena había querido alejarse de todos como nunca antes en su vida. Ella era algo más amistosa y sociable que su hermano, mas también presentaba el factor de necesitar soledad a veces; y si bien una parte de ella gritaba el confort de otra persona, se decía así mismo que era mejor así. En la noche oculta tras los árboles que creaban suficientes sombras para que se perdiera en el ambiente. _

_Normalmente su hermano-que como estaba bastante pendiente de ella cuando no había otra persona a su lado; luego de lo Drew era especialmente cuidadoso en ver que nadie hiciera sentirla mal-notaría su ausencia y estaría allí con ella; mas este se encontraba haciendo un recado a su padre y ella no le menciono la importancia de cierta fecha que se acercaba, así que este no se quedó o vino para ella._

_Muchos pensarían que con fecha importante se hablaría de un cumpleaños; no de la fecha de su muerte._

_En si el que muriera no era el punto, luego de unos setenta años paseando en los campos de Asfódelos el morir no era algo por lo cual se torturara. Lo que le seguía tocando era la muerte de su madre._

_Ella había tenido su segunda oportunidad, estaba viva y había tenido momentos felices, su mamá por otro lado se encontraba dando aun tumbos en cualquier campo prado, quizás tuviera lapsus de memoria donde recordara su vida y se preguntaba dónde estaba ella. _

_No le parecía justo; Marie Levesque había tenido una vida deplorable; con un padre blanco que apenas le había dado el apellido más se negaba a darle la manutención que debería tener por dejar embarazada a su madre-es decir, la abuela de Hazel-, que había huido buscando una vida mejor en la brujería que apenas le daba para un pequeño apartamento, y que había tenido una hija que solo hizo más en sus gastos y que gracias a su maldición la llevo a su fin. No se sentía bien que ella estuviera viva luego de todo lo que paso ella. _

_Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no nota que de repente hay una sombra extra; la de una silueta familiar. _

— _¿Hazel? —la voz de la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita se hace presente en el silencio de la noche. La nombrada para de sollozar, poniéndose rígida porque la hayan descubierto— ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Y es que si bien antes se decía que lo mejor era estar sola, en menos de un segundo ha rodeado a la adolescente más alta con sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho llenando de lágrimas la camisa naranja. No tardas en soltar todo lo que hasta hace poco guardabas para ti; las experiencias que viviste con tu madre-buenas y malas-como te sentías con su muerte y la muerte misma que tuvieron ambas. _

_En todo ese tiempo la otra no le interrumpió, se limitó a acariciar su cabello reconfortándole en silencio, dejándole hablar para que sacara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Finalmente se obligó a parar por si misma, había soltado mucha información y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su amiga; ¿Cómo podía entenderlo? Hasta donde sabía aparte de su abuelo no se le murió alguien muy cercano, mucho tuvo una relación normal con su madre-como esta era una diosa era el mismo caso que el de Hazel: apenas si le había visto-el que pudiera saber cómo era el perder así a su madre, y más tratándose de una que no la trato especialmente bien, era algo que le costaba creer. _

_Temiendo lo peor, levanta su cabeza para verle. Aun con la oscuridad de la noche contempla claramente los ojos caleidoscopio de la hija de la diosa del amor; estos no le veían con lastima, incomprensión o nada que se hubiera imaginado. En ellos veía el más puro cariño._

— _Hazel, no puedo decir que te entiendo, pero si te puedo asegurar esto: no estás sola—la misma se sorprende cuando oye eso, llenándose los ojos de nuevo de lágrimas, solo que ahora era euforia. Había oído a veces "Lamento la pérdida de tu madre" solamente que nunca era genuina, ella no había sido falsa tratando de consolarle con mentiras que no podía respaldar; por el contrario, había dicho una verdad que se notaba claramente en su mirar, y que era todo lo que en ese momento necesitaba. _

Y es que al ver todo lo que habían pasado…podía ver porque se había enamorado de Piper.

Ella no necesitaba hacer una lista de razones, ni evaluar cada rasgo de personalidad seleccionando que era lo que más le gustaba, o recordando en su mente todos esos rasgos físicos de ella que le hacían suspirar. Simplemente había detrás de cada situación que habían pasado, había una nueva razón por la cual se había enamorado de ella; y era mejor no hacer una lista, pues habían pasado por miles de situaciones.

El almuerzo pasó y en toda la tarde la consejera de la cabaña de Afrodita siguió sin aparecer. Ahora sus hermanos que en su momento no creyeron que fue algo importante temían que de verdad pasara algo; así que Hazel fue libre de dejar su nerviosismo a rienda suelta-que era una suerte, pues a duras penas lo contenía-y se había puesto juntos con los hijos de la diosa del amor a encontrarla.

Por lo visto fue la primera en hacerlo; ya que la encontró totalmente sola en las orillas del lago, algo lejos del campamento.

— ¡Piper! —Exclamo la hija de Plutón, llegando a su lado mientras respiraba afanosamente; como la había visto a lo lejos tuvo que correr un buen tramo. Una vez que recupero el aliento, prosiguió— ¡Con que aquí estabas! ¿Qué hacías?

— Oh nada, solo tuve una charla con alguien—Aun si por el tono parecía que le quería quitar hierro al asunto, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que parecía importante— ¿Crees que a los demás les importe si nos esperan un poco más? Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— Claro—dijo de inmediato. Unos segundos después noto que su amiga estaba nerviosa, lo que le recordó su propia situación; estaba con su enamorada lejos de los otros, lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera encontrarlos…oh cielos. Trato de no parecer tan nerviosa como estaba; pero el estar a solas con la persona que te gusta no es fácil. Para su suerte la otra no parece ni advertirlo.

— Hazel, tú y yo nos hemos vuelto muy unidas, y me he dado cuenta de algo—la cherokee toqueteaba sus dedos, ansiosa; tus sentidos se ponen alerta como si tuvieras un ejército de Karpoi rodeándote, oh dioses, ¿Ella no habrá adivinado lo que sentías verdad? Porque si así lo hizo— Sé que vienes de otra época, pero eres mi mejor amiga y espero que lo entiendas— ¿Eh? ¿A que venía eso? No sonaba a que te hubiera descubierto, entonces tendría que ser…agarrando algo de valor, la mayor levanta la mirada y mira la dueña de los ojos dorados— Hazel, estoy enamorada de ti; entiendo si te incomoda pero por favor, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas por esto.

La francesa no se había esperado oír esas palabras jamás en su vida, mientras estaba en silencio sintiendo como el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, para su amiga era al revés; era como si el tiempo fuera más lento contemplándola y pensando "¿Y ahora que pasara?"

Pero ahora que sabe de los sentimientos de su amiga, sabe perfectamente que quiere que pase.

— Pues tenemos un problema, yo no quiero ser tú amiga—antes de que Piper pueda lamentarse, sollozar o siquiera hacer algo; la chica a la que recién se le declaro se lanza a sus brazos, abrazándola del cuello y besando directamente sus labios. La diferencia de estaturas no era tanta, haciendo el beso fácil y natural entre ambas, logrando el glorioso deseo que las dos habían soñado desde hace tiempo. La mayor luego de unos segundos, cierra sus ojos y abraza la cintura de la otra; saboreando con deleite los labios de su amada.

**. . . **

Un año había pasado desde ese momento, y la romana se preparaba a lo grande por el aniversario. Ya estaba más familiarizada con el mundo moderno y con los demás campistas, de hecho Lacy y Mitchell le habían ayudado a prepararse; tenía el cabello planchado haciéndolo liso y de aspecto natural-como hijos de la diosa de la belleza, no les costó el hacer eso-a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser sencilla-no solo por su forma de ser, sino porque sabía que su novia le amaba como era-tenía una camiseta púrpura de tirantes de tela transparente y encima una cubierta de encaje, jeans azul oscuro y convers azul marino; solo traía una joya: una perla rosada que le dio la consejera por su cumpleaños, la única joya inalcanzable pues era del mar y no de la tierra.

Su hermano de dieciséis veía como se arreglaba la chica; y a diferencia de ella no se veía nada feliz.

— ¿Por qué esa cara frerè? —pregunta la menor volteándose a verlo, se había comprobado el aspecto en el espejo y en el mismo vio su expresión. Aun con el cariñoso apelativo, el entrecejo se mantuvo.

— Aun no estoy convencido del todo sorella—declaro el otro terco como mula.

La mulata rodo los ojos; si dueña de los ojos caleidoscopio hubiera hecho algo como engañarla, ser mala novia o no prestarle atención entendería que tuviera sus dudas, ¡Pero Piper era una novia modelo! Preocupada, dulce, romántica y detallista-y no de la forma de regalos baratos o comprados en una tienda, ella le daba detalles simples pero únicos que hacían que su corazón se aceleraba como loco-

Y es que la única razón por la cual no confiaba en ella; es que temía que lastimara a su hermanita.

Se oyó un toquido de puerta, la enamorada dio algunos saltitos alegre— Es ella, ya me voy.

Al abrir la puerta, efectivamente era la hija de Tristán Mclean la que estaba esperando por ella. Se dieron un pequeño beso-no podían más con don protector vigilando-y mientras la romana salía de la cabaña el griego se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta, mirando a la de origen nativo americano.

— Cuídala— "O ya verás" agrego lo último con sus ojos. La líder de la cabaña 10 asintió con solo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa; había progresado desde el inicio de la relación donde Nico él mandaba esas miradas de muerte-que luego de un año, seguía mandando-.

La chica de Nueva Orleans contuvo el impulso de poner una mano en su frente, volviendo a rodar los ojos. Había tratado una y otra vez de que dejara esa postura, sin hacer muchos progresos; que se podía hacer. La pareja dio media vuelta en camino a su cita.

— Je regrette l'attitude de mon frère (Lamento la actitud de mi hermano) —hablo la menor de ambas; como Nico no sabía francés-sabía unas palabras, pero no más-a veces hablaban en el cuándo les podía escuchar, o cuando querían conversar de forma privada. Su novia hizo un gesto demostrando que le restaba importancia.

— Vous êtes sa petite sœur, je comprends (Eres su hermanita, lo entiendo) —responde la otra que si bien estaba asustada por el hijo de Hades, en parte se había acostumbrado. Hazel adoraba que ella tuviera tanta paciencia por tratarse de su querido hermano; se abraza al brazo de la chica sonriendo.

— Vous êtes le meilleur (Eres la mejor) —menciono acurrucándose en su novia. La cherokee sonrió como tonta enamorada.

— Non, je ne suis que le plus chanceux, pour que vous ayez (No, solo soy la más afortunada, por tenerte a ti) —cuando hablaba con esas frases tan dulces y románticas la romana sentía que volaba sobre nubes; el beso en la coronilla que le dio solo aumentaba la sensación.

— ¡Eh, no se vale sino lo entiendo! —grito Nico, que si bien ambas chicas se habían alejado logro a escuchar-aunque sin entender, pues él no sabía francés-riendo por las palabras de su hermano-cuñado; la hija de Plutón puso en práctica su viaje sombra y se fueron a su destino.

No era visible para ninguno de los campistas, ni siquiera los dioses mismos; pero las dos muchachas tenían un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos meñiques. Este hilo era más fuerte que el hilo de la vida solo capaces de ser tocado por los destinos, era un hilo que las moiras ataban a los enamorados para que un día pudieran encontrarse con su pareja predestinada. Si Nico hubiera podido visto, probablemente estaría más tranquilo.

Y es que el mestizo podía no ser muy bueno con los sentimientos y mucho menos el amor, pero siempre estaría para su hermana si lo necesitaba-incluyendo de padre sustituto cuidando de que no le lastimen-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww dioses *-* con esto quede mucho más que satisfecha que con Divagaciones de amor. Sé que probablemente no es la continuación que todos tenían en mente, pero a mí me fascina por eso.

Ya que Hazel no tiene una madre a quién consultar; decidí poner a Nico en un rol parecido al de Afrodita. Amo la relación fraternal de ambos, sencillamente es tan linda.

Contestando la pequeña duda que pudieron tener cuando Afrodita menciono el hilo rojo del destino, he aquí la respuesta.

Esto inicio como otro fic-igualmente continuación, pero otro en fic-sin embargo se me vinieron formando ideas y espero escribir el que tenía en mente muy pronto.

Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como a mí, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
